


Dates and Chips

by FereldanDorkMage



Series: The Uni!lock Adventures [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, So very sorry for late posting!, Unilock Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going on dates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates and Chips

 

John followed Sherlock down the street, keeping up fairly well, despite the height difference and the fact that Sherlock refused to take his company into consideration. They stopped in front of a large building. Marble pillars and the pantheon stuck on the front of it. Definitely a museum.

Sherlock turned on his heels, suddenly facing John. "This is the British Museum."

"Yes, I know" John rolled his eyes, the blue turning into little slivers.

"And the things they display are done incorrectly, but Mycroft set it up."

John rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. "So are we going in?"

Sherlock replied by rolling his eyes before turning and marching up the steps, taking them two at a time in hops. John ran behind him, just barely catching up at the door.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulling open the door, whispering to John that he didn't "care if you're short, keep up." John's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to burn circular holes in the back of his neck. Or the back of the coat collar he always had popped up. He wasn't picky.

They walked in, not stopping until they hit the exhibit full of Chinese artifacts. Sherlock grabbed John's arm and pulled him, walking toward a piece of pottery that was painted with a red-and-gold dragon flying through the air.

"This is all things left behind by the Ming dynasty, and you would find it pretty, but terribly boring. Good taste, let's keep going." Long fingers wrapped around John's arm.

Sherlock pulled John through several exhibits, occasionally commenting on a few pieces he seemed to like. And other time he could comment about how ridiculous or stupid something was. They left the museum with less than an hour spent in it, and John got two cones full up of chips from a vendor, passing one off to Sherlock.

 "You hated it." Sherlock said, and put another one of John's chips in his mouth, conveniently ignoring the fact that he had his own.

 "No." John smacked at his returning hand and shook his head.

 "You did."

 "No, I didn't. It wasn't a normal trip to the museum, but I never much cared for those anyways." Sherlock's face fell a little. "But I sort of enjoyed what little of this one there actually was."

 Sherlock smiled at John, his eyes crinkling up at the corner.

 "Really?"

 "Can't you do those deductions. Find out if I'm lying?" Sherlock's eyes studied John's taking in every detail.

 Sherlock leaned down and pressed his lips against John's check. John grinned at him, standing on his tip toes to kiss him on his own cheek.

 The vendor started shouting as soon as he had noticed.

 Sherlock turned to level a glare on the man, and John pulled him down for another kiss, this time crushing their lips together.

"Get the fuck outta here, you fairies!" The vendor picked up his spatula and held it out like a knife.

 Sherlock rolled his eyes and began deducing the man's worst qualities. "Recently divorced. Alcoholic. Two dogs, which you abuse. A remarkably small pe-"

 John grabbed Sherlock's hand and started running, tugging Sherlock along, and cones half-full of chips being left the swarm of pigeons that was quickly amassing. And together they ran hand-in-hand down the familiar streets of London, laughing the whole time.


End file.
